


Heat

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He craved the heat, but it was almost unbearable.
Relationships: Mira (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Series: Dragon Ball D [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526204
Kudos: 22





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely weak for this man. His voice just does things to me. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

"Mira."

Your voice was husky and threatened to crack when his name left your lips. You took a shuddering breath, your erratic heartbeat pounding in your ears as it beat frantically against your ribcage. Your mouth was dry and your throat was sore. Your skin prickled with sweat. Your body felt like it was on fire, bathed in a sea of rapture. The heat continued to climb impossibly high and the sensation made your toes curl hard into the soles of your feet.

You were a panting mess beneath the stoic demon. The back of your knees rested in the crook of his elbows, allowing him to go deep inside your aching heat. His eyes were trained on your face, watching your features contort into ecstasy as he continued to drive his cock deeper within you. Your body twitched and writhed around him, your nails raking down the hard contours of his stomach. It was all that you could reach. While your pelvises were crushed together Mira was distant, his crimson gaze watching your every movement like a hawk. Not even a small twitch would go unnoticed by his unwavering stare. 

He couldn't quite understand it. What was this feeling overcoming his senses? It dulled his mind, his thoughts wavering and becoming foggy. It was hard to think. Warmth spread through his body and it made him uncomfortable. He had never felt this kind of heat before. It was as hot as your skin burning against his. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't want to pull away. He craved the heat, but it was almost unbearable.

Your eyes peeled open, your gaze travelling up to him. He stared straight back at you; his face devoid of any emotion. It was kind of unnerving. While you were unravelling around him, he was as calm as ever. You reached up, one of your hands trying to reach his face but just coming short. Your fingers barely brushed against his broad chest as you beckoned him.

"Mira. Come closer."

You choked on a whine when he brushed against a sensitive spot inside you. You could have sworn he did it on purpose. Your spine tingled with warmth and your eyes threatened to slip close once more. You were able to maintain your focus despite the heat clawing inside your stomach, your body aching to release the tension.

"Why?" Mira asked, his voice coming out in a low rumble.

You let out a short huff, blowing away a few strands of hair that were caught on your face.

"Just do it."

He was silent for a moment, his movements slowing and coming to a complete stop. You didn't mind, as long as he adhered to your request. He dropped to his elbows, pushing his firm torso against yours. He hovered above you, hot breath tickling against your skin as he hooked your legs over your shoulders, knees now pressing against your chest.

You moaned in pure bliss when he resumed his previous speed. You coiled your arms around his neck as you threaded your fingers through his hair, grabbing a fistful of white locks and pulling. You heard him take a sharp breath, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. You pulled him closer, bringing his mouth down to yours. You moaned against his lips, kissing him with as much passion as you could muster. He responded kindly to the gesture, pressing his mouth hard against yours. 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but this intimate contact felt a lot better. He could feel your soft breasts push against his firm chest and he liked the contrast of skin. The heat was almost unbearable this close but it was exactly what you had been craving. You opened your mouth as his tongue dipped past your lips. He ran his tongue against your own and the heat from your kiss went straight to your core. 

You tried to roll your hips as best as you could in your position but it was difficult to move when Mira still held onto your legs. It felt like your body was pulling him deeper and his body ached for something more. The hot knot in his stomach was starting to fray and his focus wavered.

You could feel his cock brush against your sweet spot with every firm push of his hips and you moaned loudly into his open mouth. He greedily swallowed all your needy whines, his hands grabbing your hips to push you closer together. His grip was going to leave bruises but you couldn't care. The pleasure made the pain barely an afterthought. 

You had to part from the kiss to scream his name in rapture. Your body shuddered as you came undone, the pleasure pulsing through your body. Mira grunted as your throbbing warmth became tight around him, his cock throbbing as he twitched inside you. It was the push he had been searching for to finally come undone. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, muffling the loud and guttural growl that rumbled in his chest. He buried himself deep, thick of ropes of his seed filling you with warmth that had you squirming.

He did his best to rest his weight on his elbows, trying to avoid accidentally crushing you. He let go of your shaky legs, gently placing them back down to the bed. You still had a firm grip in his hair. You idly played with the white locks and you felt him lean into the touch as you ran your nails against his scalp. Your mind was still fuzzy, your body still tingling in the aftermath of your pleasure high.

Mira pressed his face against your chest as he was able to regain control of his breathing. His body was buzzing with warmth. It felt quite pleasant to him as he breathed deeply. The thing that was most odd to him was the fact that his body craved more. He was not yet satiated. You felt Mira shift his head, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. You giggled softly as he tickled your skin. You lazily swatted his chest, trying to get him off of you.

“Come on Mira, stop” you giggled.

You squeaked loudly when you felt his erection pressing into your hip. Your face burned; your eyes wide as you gave Mira a meek look. He pulled back to stare into your eyes, his crimson orbs burning with renewed desire.

“I’m not done with you yet, little one.”


End file.
